


Big girl Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Liech is 15 and Wy is 12, Swiss is only there for a split second, kind of dubcon, they fuck!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wy is having a fun time with Liech during her big girl lesson.
Relationships: Liechtenstein/Wy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Big girl Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, currently sick so my mind is kinda fuckey wuckey

Wendy was a bit hesitant to follow Erika into her room, she said that they would do some “big girl lessons”or whatever that meant. Though it would be a lie to say she wasn’t a bit excited, maybe the thought of being alone with the older girl who made her heart thump wildly when they held hands and played tag was getting her to be more trusting with her.

“So what are these big girl lessons about anyways?”,Erika just turned around and gave her a gentle smile, “Just some lessons I’ve learned from Ms.Hungary when I still lived with her and Mr.Austria.”

She paused and her stare turned blank for a second before a peppy smile went back on her face,”I think you’ll like the big girl lessons very much, I took me a while to get used to it but I like them a whole lot now.”

Wendy only nodded along, a small smile on her face as she followed the older girl down a hallway.

She couldn’t wait to start her big girl lessons.  
—  
The door slammed shut behind them and the click of the lock was heard in the quiet room.

Wendy stared in confusion as Erika proceeded to set all 3 locks the door had.

“Why did you lock the door?”, Erika gave a little laugh and gave her a smile.

“So that big brother doesn’t intrude on our big girl lessons!”, Wendy’s mouth opened in understanding and crossed her arms over her chest with a proud smirk.

“I see, I see, big girl lessons are very serious stuff huh?” 

She didn’t get a response, instead all she got a shove and was immediately straddled on the bed by Erika.

“Huh? What’s goin on?”, a slight panic in her tone as she stared at Erika as she started to remove her dress,the bow that usually sat tied on her neck was now held by her teeth as she stared ,eyes half lidded, at Wendy.

“Shh, the big girl lessons are starting,you don’t want to be a little girl forever do you? Don’t worry let big sister teach you some big girl stuff”,Wendy's breathing started getting frantic, she was panicking, she didn’t know what to do she’d never been in a situation like this before.

Erika took her silent shivering as complatence and began to strip the younger girl till she was laying on the bed nude with her wrists tied together by a silk ribbon.

Erika gave her a sultry smile as she leaned down close to her ear, their bare chests rubbing against each other.

“Now the big girl lessons can start.”  
—

Erika ran her hands down the sides of Wendy’s body, her hands a bit shaky with excitement.

Finally, she wasn’t the one being taught, she was the teacher now. She wondered if this is what Ms.Hungary felt when she gave her lessons all those many years ago.

Her hands continued to grope Wendy’s chest before slowly sliding down to her “good spot”, before she even got a chance to rub the small nub in Wendy’s folds she heard a panicked whisper from the girl she was holding down.

“Please stop.”

Erika only gave a small laugh as she moved her hands back up to the younger girl's nipples, pinching them as she kissed up her stomach.

“Sorry I was getting a bit too excited, we can start slow if you want?”, Erika’s head tilted as she awaited a response from the petite girl, she gave a shameful nod and Erika began to suck on her small breast.

The moan that Wendy gave as soon as her tongue touched the small nub on her chest was worth the wait she had to endure before being able to get her to agree to do a big girl lesson.

Erika gave a teasing smile at the moaning girl before she popped her mouth off her small nipple.

“Oh?do you like it when I suck there?”,Wendy gave a small nod and started to wiggle around on the bed.

“Please touch me more, please big sis please touch me more.” Erina gave an amused hum before promptly smacking Wendy’s thigh.

The small sob that she gave riled her up even more than the moaning did.

“Now,who was the one who said to stop, now be a good girl and wait.” Wendy gave a strangled sob as she cried, it felt so good, she wanted more.

A bang was sudden heard,the slamming of a door.  
Erika sat up quickly and went to check the hall, the door being slightly opened, Wendy slowly rose up from the bed and began to untie the silk on her wrists as she peeks from behind Erika.

Vash had come home,and had stopped in the middle of the hallway as he caught a glimpse of a naked Erika peeking from her door.

Face going crimson he quickly opened the door to his room and shut it with a loud thump.

How strange.

Erika gave a sigh of disappointment and turned back around to see Wy bent over on the bed.

“Oh? You want to keep going?” The frantic nodding was a clear enough answer.

Erika slowly leaned over her as she cupped Wendy’s face gently.

“Now where were we?”  
—

Wendy was sure that Vash could hear her sobs and loud moaning through the walls, she really couldn’t help it, with Erika’s tongue licking and sucking in between her legs she just couldn’t restrain herself anymore.

“BIG SIS MORE MORE PLEASE!” Erika complied and sped up her pace, Wendy’s hips jerking up as she was getting hungrily lapped up by the blonde girl.

The next few minutes were filled with moans and heavy breathing as Wendy felt pure ecstasy as her thighs were starting to bruise due to the tight grip Erika held when she kept trying to buck up.

Erika slowly removed herself from between the moaning girls legs and gently placed the brunette onto her lap, slowly raising the younger girl's leg over hers.

Placing her hand on Wendy’s head she started to slowly grind against her heat as she positioned herself on top of her,gripping the girl's leg as she sped up.

The room rapidly filled with the sounds of the young girls both moaning and crying in pleasure.

And then their eventual release.

Rolling over into her stomach Erika gave a gentle smile.  
“So? Did you like your first big girl lesson?”,Shuddering with excitement, Wendy nodded vigorously before freezing and staring over at the blonde with wide eyes.

“Wait there’s gonna be more?!”


End file.
